Not So Far Away After All
by MELoveStories
Summary: A dwarf and an elf fall in love in the midst of orc attacks, healing, a dragon, and a battle on numerous fronts.


**Not So Far Away After All**

 _She is far away. She is far, far away from me._ _She walks in starlight in another world_. Fevered and weak as he was even hours after being healed Kili's own words came back to haunt him. _Do you think she could have loved me?_ Curling up on the low bed the others had moved him to, probably Bain's as the girls shared a bed, the young dwarf began to cry. It shamed him, being full grown now and no longer a child but he couldn't help it, his heart hurt almost worse than the physical pain of his wound.

Fili, ever alert and attentive to his little brother, was at his side in a heartbeat even though he'd been asleep moments before. "Kili," he whispered worriedly, "is it your leg? Does it hurt? I can get Oin."

Kili shook his head miserably and the tears wouldn't stop coming. He looked at his brother with a well of agony in his dark eyes and Fili felt as helpless as he had when the arrow struck. He brushed back Kili's hair and murmured comforting nonsense in Khuzdul. When that didn't work he nudged the younger dwarf over and lay down with him, wrapping him in a firm embrace. "Come now Kili, you can tell me. What is it?"

Fear of being mocked warred with his desperate need to share the hurt. Fili had ever been his closest companion and confident and Kili's heart was crying out for that now. "Fee..." he whispered brokenly "...I've fallen in love with one who can never love me back." Sobs wracked his body and he clutched Fili tightly. "What am I going to do?"

Having overheard what Kili said to Tauriel when still in his delirium, Fili wasn't entirely shocked. But the revelation that Kili had chosen Tauriel (and dwarves never took a second choice) shook him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his brother's matted hair, speaking spoke barely above a murmur lest their words make it to others' ears. "Only you Kee. Only you would fall in love with an elf." Though her king left much to be desired, Tauriel's defense of them and her healing of Kili were not to be overlooked.

Kili closed his eyes, remembering the rapt attention Tauriel gave to his story about the fire moon, how she practically glowed at the mention of starlight, her sincerity so different from the cold detachment of her prince and the other elves they'd met. "She really saw me Fee, looked at me like I was something when everyone else just sees a dwarf without much of a beard who scorns axes to play with arrows. She's the only one who never made me feel like I was lacking."

Fili rested his cheek on Kili's hair. "Oh little brother, I'm so sorry it took an elf to make you feel worthy." He chewed on his lip, debating how much to share. Was it crueller to give hope where there might be none or not give hope when he so deeply required an anchor to hold onto? "You didn't see her when she came rushing to our defense from the orcs in this house, when she abandoned the tall blond elf's summons to heal you with the kingsfoil Bofur found, the way she looked at you as she bound that wound." He sighed. "I do not think her heart is as far from you as you think."

Kili half-sat up, dragging a sleeve of his face. "What does it matter? Thorin hates elves and the rest of the Company isn't exactly keen on them either. An elf and a dwarf? Whoever heard of such a thing?"

Fili didn't like being forced to play a side he wasn't fully on board with himself, but despair was not a good look for his brother. "Whoever heard of a Hobbit helping a bunch of dwarves? Or a bunch of dwarves facing off against a dragon? No one ever hears about a thing until it happens."

"But look at her!" Kili argued to his own detriment. "She's gorgeous! I've never met anyone so beautiful and graceful and brave. Me? I'm just a...a mutt," he finished dully. "What would she see in me?"

"Not intelligence, that's for sure," Fili muttered. He shoved Kili's shoulder. "Don't make me start sounding like a romantic Kee, it's not my style." Kili's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Maybe she'd see your heart you idiot. It's true you've always been different from most dwarves. As far as I can tell Tauriel is different than most elves. Maybe you two should think about that."

Kili slowly lay back against the pillow. "I never knew love could hurt so bad Fee. It's not what I expected."

Fili scooted next to him. "I think that's life little brother. It's not what most of us expect."

Kili's gaze shifted out the cracked window. "Do you think she could've loved me?"

Fili squeezed his arm. "She may yet Kee. She may yet."

Outside the door keeping watch, Tauriel's superior hearing allowed her to catch every word of the quiet conversation. She brought slender fingers to her cheek, brushing away the moisture that appeared. For just a moment her eyes slid closed and a spark of hope ignited in her chest. _Oh Kili, I do not know what to call this, but it is possible I may love you already. My precious dwarf prince, you've shown me a world I never knew was where I belonged._

 **LOTR**

As dawn broke over Lake-town the next morning Kili awoke and stretched, pleased that the pain in his leg was a dull ache rather than the searing torment of yesterday. Deftly escaping from Fili's side without waking him, a move born of long experience, Kili limped to the door and cracked it open, breathing the crisp autumn air. He stepped out and leaned his arms on the railing, feeling his earlier despair descend again. Perhaps confiding in Fili hadn't been such a good idea, but bless his beard his brother had tried to help.

"You most of all should not be going about unescorted," came a quiet voice to his right.

Kili whipped around to see Tauriel sitting there against the wall, running her fingers over her bow. He grasped his chest, breathing hard. "Durin's beard Tauriel! You scared me out of my wits!"

She smirked. "I suppose some would say there isn't much to scare you out of."

He made a face at her. "You should be nice to me. I'm still injured."

A shadow crossed her face. "I know," she said lowly, looking almost in pain herself. They passed several moments in silence before Tauriel spoke. "Elves have excellent hearing you know."

Kili shrugged. "I didn't, actually. We were making enough noise fighting spiders the entire forest probably knew we were there."

She didn't let the memory of saving his life the first time distract her. "What you said to Fili last night..." He stood stone still as the implications of that sentence hung in the air. Tauriel drew a shallow breath. "I do not know what love of this kind feels like. But if it is fire in your chest and desperation and making irrational decisions because you are afraid and hoping for what is absolutely impossible then yes," green eyes flickered to his, "I could love you. Perhaps I already do."

"Oh." Kili fell back against the railing and slid to the wooden porch. Why did her declaration not fill him with joy?

Tauriel nodded as if she read the answer in that single word. "But it can never be." She sighed. "I was foolish to wonder - an elf and a dwarf, maybe the way we feel could be enough."

Kili leaned forward and grabbed her hand, the spark of contact traveling straight to their hearts. "I know how I feel," he declared passionately, "and I'm not afraid." He brought her fingers to his lips. "You make me feel alive. You look at me like no one else ever has. Yes it's foolish and people will think we are out of our minds but Tauriel, I love you. I've never loved anyone before, not like this." Kili flashed her a carefree grin. "Dwarves only chose their beloved once. For me there will never be another."

Tauriel blinked back tears. "It is the same for elves also - one love, one other for all eternity. I just never thought..."

He chuckled. "That your one would be a dwarf? I didn't guess mine would be an elf." Kili looked at her hopefully. "What do we do now?"

A short laugh escaped her. "I don't know!" she admitted, dismayed. "I am unused to not being sure of every move I make." Tauriel's gaze drifted over the shining water. "I defied my King, abandoned my friend, all because I was frantic with need to come to your aid. I doubt I will be permitted to return to Mirkwood and even though Legolas is my close friend, I do not think he will understand when his heart has never been drawn to another this way." She pulled her knees up. "What is there for me now Kili? Your kin may like this even less than mine."

"They can go climb a mountain," Kili scoffed. "But though my loyalty lies with them, my heart is yours. To leave you behind will be to tear it out." He rubbed his face. "Oh dragon's breath," he muttered, "what are we doing to do?"

Fili chose that moment to poke his head out the door. "I suggest you keep it down unless you want to announce this aberration of nature to the entire house."

Kili scrambled to his feet, not out of shame but rather embarrassment for the interruption. Tauriel displayed no such discomfort. "Have you a solution Master Dwarf?"

Fili spoke to his brother alone. "You cannot bring an elf to the Mountain! Thorin would tear out his beard!"

"You would leave her here?" Kili demanded furiously, expecting better from his brother.

Tauriel stood, eyeing them both cooly. "I am not to be taken or left anywhere. As long as Middle Earth is free I may roam as I please." She fingered the tip of her bow. "If I set up camp in sight of the Mountain to keep watch for the orc scum who invaded my home, that is no one's business but my own."

Fili laughed out loud. "By Durin's beard," he managed, "you'll have your hands full with this one Kili. No doubt we all will." Then his mirth faded. "For the sake of us all please do not spring this on Uncle. If we live through the battle that is surely coming, that might be the time." He turned to go back in and looked over his shoulder. "Next time find a more private place than the front porch."

Kili took Tauriel's hand again and kissed the back. "Are you sure?"

"No," she said seriously. "But I've never wanted anything more."

 **LOTR**

Once the household woke there was too much going on for them to have any time alone. The following morning, however, Kili brought Tauriel a piece of buttered bread and an apple at her post, dragging Fili behind him to take up the watch, before the sky carried more than a glimmer of light. He navigated the stairs slowly but surely and they made their way to the bridge that connected Lake-town with the shore. There Kili took the runestone from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"This is all I have to seal my promise Tauriel. I wish it could be more."

Tauriel pressed the stone to her heart. "It is everything Kili." After a moment's thought she pulled a section of her hair from underneath and deftly plaited it into a long thin braid, securing the top and bottom with string. Then she drew a small dagger and sliced it off, holding it out to him hesitantly. Kili immediately bared his wrist and Tauriel wound the braid three times around, holding it together using a clasp pulled from his pocket. He stared at the fiery brand he wore and grinned. "There's no mistaking that! Thank you Tauriel." He'd coveted the touch of her hair since the first glimpse of her in the forest.

Uncertainty wavered between them before Kili lifted his face at the same time Tauriel bent her head and their lips met in a caress so soft and gentle he wondered if it was real. He pulled away and blinked a bit dazedly, pleased that she seemed similarly afflicted. She rubbed her thumb reverently over the runestone. "So we are promised."

"Aye." Kili thought a moment. "Will you come with us across the lake?" He imagined it would be mere days before the others could wait no longer to join their kin in Erebor. For him the desire was somewhat less. His heart was full of another priority now.

Tauriel shook her head. "I will take the bridge and make for the ruins of Dale. You may not see me but that does not mean I am not there. My eyes will be fixed on the Mountain and my bow raised in its defense from the moment you step foot inside the gates."

Kili hugged her hard and Tauriel felt the strength in his body despite his stature. "I love you Tauriel."

She stared into his eyes, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "And I love you." Tauriel smoothed her hand over his scruffy cheek and smiled before stepping away. "They will be looking for us."

He shrugged, weaving his fingers with hers. "It's Fili's job to be a distraction. He said he would."

They parted to climb back up to Bard's house and no one said a word when he entered, though Tauriel elected to remain outside on watch. Stolen moments were common the next several days until Smaug awoke and unleashed his destruction on a town of innocents. Legolas and Tauriel were reunited on the shore and he made his displeasure with their association quite clear. But Kili knew where her heart lay and accepted her warm smile and last squeeze of hands before getting in the boat. He looked back one last time and saw tears in her eyes before she followed her comrade away from him once more.

 **LOTR**

Tauriel's plan to protect the Mountain clashed with Legolas' mission and she allowed duty to rule once more. On their return from Gundabar, however, Tauriel insisted on being left near the Mountain while Legolas rode on to warn unsuspecting Dale of the coming attack. She listened to snippets of conversation from on top of the wall and slowly and quietly began the long climb. Jagged stone provided more holds for her fingers than the smooth bark of Mirkwood's trees and she stopped at a place just above them and in the shadows, content to wait and learn before making herself either ally or target.

Once she settled Tauriel's sharp eyes searched out the one figure known to her above all others and watched him pass the time. At one point Kili stood and turned in a slow circle, scrutinizing the rock and darkness around him as if he sensed her presence. But elves were masters at silence and concealment and he saw nothing, though it didn't stop him from looking over his shoulder multiple times to check again. After awhile a small smile grew on his lips and Tauriel became certain he'd guessed her secret. That was confirmed when he later snuck to the furthest corner of the parapet when his fellow dwarves' attention lay elsewhere, leaving a mug of water and an apple.

She waited for the right moment to accept his offer without being noticed and though she was sure Kili kept one eye on the ledge, Tauriel used her stealth skills to advantage and managed to both drain the water and abscond with the apple between blinks so his only proof was emptiness where something once had been. The night proved to be both long and cold and after awhile she wished for her cloak, made from Elven fabric that would keep her warm as well as hidden.

Morning drew near when Kili took his turn at watch and moved with all haste to the side, peering up into the darkness. "Tauriel!" he called in an urgent whisper.

She came down to him then and they fell into a clinging embrace, filled with joy at being reunited though it had been a mere two days since they last saw one another. Kili cupped her cheek and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeper and longer than their first. Then he pulled her over to one of the lit braziers, holding her hands near the fire. "You're freezing!" he exclaimed in alarm.

Her lips curved up. "I left home without many of the essentials."

Despite her protest Kili unfastened his own cloak and threw it around her. "It's a mite short but a far sight better than nothing." He glanced towards her perch while Tauriel absorbed the body heat from his rough garment. "How did you get past us?"

Tauriel shrugged one shoulder. "Elves are also nearly soundless in our movements. I did not want to be seen nor heard and so I was not." She cast a sharp gaze around the wall. "How certain are you that we are alone?"

"Very," Kili declared. "The others are all asleep save Thorin. He...cannot be parted from the gold." He sighed. "I fear for him Tauriel. He is not himself."

She squeezed his shoulder. "Family is not always easy Kili. But that does not stop us from believing...or hoping."

The next instant she vanished and he almost called her name except he heard a step on the stairs and pivoted to greet Fili. His brother yawned. "Couldn't sleep, thought I'd keep your sorry self company." He rubbed his eyes and looked closer at Kili. "Something is different."

Kili resisted the urge to glance behind him for Tauriel. "You're sleep addled," he responded dismissively, walking over to join Fili. "There's a little tea left if you want it." He'd meant to offer the drink to Tauriel to help warm her up but hadn't the chance.

Fili shook his head, still frowning. "You're daft to be out in this cold without your cloak. What is it? I'll fetch it for you."

"I was using it as a pillow," he answered vaguely, thinking up an excuse on the fly. "Maybe one of the others stole it when I came on watch."

Fili's eyes narrowed. "I was laying right next to you. Are you accusing me?"

Kili grinned. "Wouldn't be the first time you've helped yourself to my things."

The older let out a growl and tackled his brother to the ground where a friendly wrestling match was played out for Tauriel's amusement. They made up with a hug and a laugh after and stood shoulder to shoulder on the wall until Nori came to relieve them. Kili cast a wistful glance towards the part of the Mountain he knew she sat concealed and followed Fili inside. For the moment time was not their own.

 **LOTR**

It tormented Tauriel to watch Kili seethe in helplessness after Thorin commanded them to stand down from joining the battle. Since she couldn't sit idle she began making her way back down the Mountain, stopping to drop Kili's cloak on the parapet where he could later claim to have found it. Tauriel took up station to the side of the gate, feeling hope bloom in her chest when the elves began fighting with the dwarves rather than against them. As they moved away from the gate Tauriel leapt nimbly down and ran about collecting arrows that could still be used and returned to her post, loosing them in rapid succession to aid their cause.

Time crawled until Thorin came to his senses and led the Company in a courageous charge towards the enemy. With Kili now on the battlefield Tauriel couldn't stay safely away and joined their ranks, knives flashing as she fought like a whirlwind. She tracked the Company across the valley, gathering arrows when she could and slaying foes that got in her way. She stayed just behind them as they made Ravenhill and broke off to follow Fili and Kili when Thorin sent them away.

She materialized by Kili's side at the tunnel entrance where Fili tried to split them up. "This is a mistake."

Both swivelled, brandishing their swords, but lowered them at the sight of her. "Tauriel!" Kili blurted, shocked at her appearance. "From whence have you come?"

Tauriel had no time to answer. "This is a trap. Azog has a second army led by his son. Legolas and I saw them with our own eyes."

Fili hesitated but Kili trusted her implicitly. "Let's go."

His brother balked. "This is our King's order Kili."

Kili glared fiercely. "He can't be King if he gets himself killed. Move!"

Unused to Kili taking charge, Fili fell into step behind him and they escaped the stone structure just as the sounds of an invading hoard could be heard behind them. An arrow twanged past, cutting down an orc advancing on them and Tauriel was immensely relieved to spot Legolas standing on a tower and coming to their assistance.

It took the four of them plus Thorin and the rest of the Company to defeat Azog and his spawn but finally bodies lay strewn around them and the eagles soared to the rescue overhead and slowly turned the battle in their favour with Beorn's help. Once the commotion died down and Bilbo came to, Thorin advanced on Tauriel. "How came an elf to be fighting for dwarves?" His eyes narrowed when he recognized her as their jailer. "You."

Fili stepped in. "It's rather a long story Uncle. One which should not be shared without ale. Plenty of strong ale," he added under his breath.

The King was not pleased but allowed himself to be surrounded and escorted away by the other members of the Company. Kili and Tauriel followed a bit behind, joining hands briefly. "I'm glad you're safe," he said sincerely. "My brother and I...we would have perished without your counsel."

She gazed at him warmly. "I was only following my heart." She would not have survived if he had fallen.

Legolas joined them then, catching what she said. "Do your affections truly lie with a dwarf Tauriel?" he asked, aghast.

Tauriel faced him honestly, allowing him to see the love in her eyes. "They do. I would you be happy for me mellon."

He stared at Kili. "That might take some time."

She nodded in understanding. "I am patient."

Legolas fell in with them and all slowly made their way back, though he turned aside to speak with his father in Dale first. The rest of the day passed in a blur of what needed to be done, the following week in much the same fashion. Legolas stayed to assist with clean up and rescue and then set his face towards the North where Thranduil had sent him to others who would benefit from his aid since he could not go home after what he had seen outside the relative safety of their forest. They parted quietly, a hug and a farewell, and the next thing Tauriel knew it was Thorin's coronation, after which he'd demanded to hear the story Fili spoke of.

 **LOTR**

The raucous celebration that followed him being named King Under the Mountain put their official meeting off another day, but Tauriel was no less apprehensive when Kili came to get her, offering his arm. "It is time amralime."

She arched one eyebrow in question but he did not provide the meaning. Kili led her to Thorin's sitting room, a large warm comfortable space also populated by the members of the Company. She bowed respectively to the dwarf now sitting without crown, fur robe, and rings. "Your Majesty."

"Elf," he bit out, earning anxious looks from the gathered dwarrrow but Tauriel took it in stride, waiting for his permission to sit. He gestured to a nearby chair but she took the floor instead and Kili plopped down beside her. "Well?" he demanded.

She opened her mouth but Kili interjected, "Fili tells it better."

His brother shot him a dark look but acquiesced quickly and cleared his throat. "Uncle, this is Tauriel. Among other things she is the reason your sister-sons still draw breath. For that alone she should be welcome."

Thorin's piercing gaze met Tauriel's and they engaged in a silent contest for several moments before he sat back. "Let me hear the story from you elf," though there was less sting to the label this time.

Tauriel was uncertain where to start and then she spread her hands in a gesture of innocence. "It was the fire moon, really."

The others exchanged glances and Bofur spoke. "Surely we did not miss it while locked up in those cells?"

She shook her head. "No. Kili told me of one he'd seen."

"Only after you explained why starlight is so important," Kili put in.

Tauriel glanced fondly at him. "Yes. And that conversation taught me much. Dwarves were not all as I had been told, elves alone do not hold the key to all beauty on Arda, there is more out in the world beyond my forest. I did not want to leave him. Kili talked like there were not bars between us, like I was not unknowable. He was enthusiastic about life and I cannot recall the last time I felt such wonder." She smiled as if it was a secret. "My heart was drawn to him."

Thorin spluttered into his mug, which Fili was careful to keep filled, while gasps and startled exclamations came from all sides of the room. Thorin held up his hand for silence and Tauriel continued. "When I saw he had been wounded I felt something I did not understand." At this point Kili moved slightly behind her and she cast a glance over her shoulder to see what he was doing. Kili smiled innocently which instantly made her suspicious. "But only after I found out the arrow was poisoned did what I feel override good sense and all duty. It sent me to Lake-town in time, thank the Valar, to save Kili's life with the athelas."

A tug on her hair interrupted the story and Tauriel tried to turn but he nudged her face forward. Sighing in exasperation and not noticing the smiles beginning, she came to the conclusion of her tale. "He asked me something in delirium that caused me to think and search my heart and I overheard a conversation that sealed my decision." She brought the runestone from her pocket while Kili proudly showed off the red braid on his wrist. "We are promised. After that I could not leave him to face enemies alone. Nor the rest of you, his family. My King would not have me back and Kili is where my loyalty lies, which is how an elf came to be fighting side by side with dwarves."

"What about the tall blond one with no sense of humour?" Gloin wanted to know.

Tauriel waved her hand, brushing the comment aside. "Legolas thinks it is his job to watch over me. Usually I resent it, this time I was never more grateful to see anyone."

She felt another tug and tried to catch a glimpse of Kili. "What are you doing back there?" she demanded, running her fingers down the burnished length and encountering a pattern that was not familiar.

"Branding you," Kili answered cheerfully.

Her brow furrowed. "I do not understand."

Thorin, now himself trying not to smile, explained. "Those braids, Tauriel, have several meanings. He has proclaimed you friend, protector, beloved, betrothed. What say you to that?"

Tauriel drew the braids over her shoulder to see for herself. "I have never been so honoured." She and Kili were lost to the rest for several moments before Fili cleared his throat loudly. The elf looked back at Thorin. "May we have your blessing?"

The King thought for a long moment and reluctantly nodded. "Erebor would not be in your debt. What else do you desire for recompense?"

She gazed slowly around the room. "I have not a home."

His eyebrows drew together. "You would live with us here?" Elves weren't well known for desire to be underground.

"Thranduil's caverns are not so different, though more natural than so polished. And I would have Kili," Tauriel added, clasping his hand.

"Oh very well," Thorin agreed, aware his hand was being forced. If they had to dig out a new room for the elf close to the surface for stars and light so be it.

"What are the dwarrow traditions for marriage? Elves often have one year between betrothal and marriage but it is not forbidden to marry without the interval. We could do the ceremony now." Coughs echoed around the room and Kili laughed.

"You're not lacking guts Tauriel, that is certain."

She frowned. "Did I say the wrong thing? You do not strike me as a person very willing to wait." Neither was she, for that matter.

Thorin stepped in before they could quarrel. "I believe, Lady Elf, that two months should pass before you come to vows. Time for the dust to settle and the people to get used to seeing you in our halls. Is that fair?"

Tauriel flickered her gaze between Thorin and Kili. Two months when already they'd been acquainted that length of time? It seemed so long to wait! And yet there was wisdom in the King's approach so she bowed her head. "Aye, fair."

Thorin observed them thoughtfully. "I suppose it is not worth mentioning that nothing untoward is to happen between now and then?" Young people, regardless of race or actual age, often did not have the patience of their forebears.

A twinkle grew in Tauriel's eyes until her laughter flowed out like the music of a brook. When no one joined in she looked around. "Oh, it was not a joke."

Thorin wasn't the only dwarf frowning. "How could that be a joke?"

Tauriel smothered her mirth and tried to look composed. "You do not have much knowledge of elves, I suppose." Thorin shook his head. "Apologies my lord. Your warning was only amusing because for elves the ceremony is not required for marriage. If there was any bedding involved we would already be married by the laws and customs of my people, intimacy would make it so."

"That was not expected," Nori chimed in eventually while the room buzzed with the revelation.

"So yes," Tauriel continued, "it does not need to be said that we will conduct ourselves above reproach for the time period specified."

Kili coughed, something that sounded like, "Mostly above reproach," and a round of applause sounded for the couple. Kili and Tauriel joined hands and grinned. In only two months their deepest dream would be fulfilled.

 **LOTR**

Thorin's prediction came true. In anticipation of their union Kili organized a workforce of dwarves and picked an unused portion at the side of the Mountain in which to carve out their home. The front part was left open, framed in with a wooden roof and wall including a door and two large windows to let in the light. There was a sitting room and to the side of that their bedchamber, part of which was in the mountain and part of it wood with another window so Tauriel could watch the stars as she fell asleep if she so desired.

Behind the sitting room was a kitchen and dining area then, delving deeper into the rock, two smaller rooms. No one put a label on them but the idea that one might serve as a nursery at some future point had crossed the minds of more than one of those helping. The other, Kili decided himself, would become a bathing and washing room to save her the trip to one of the many washing pools inside the mountain. Then again, his elf might prefer to wash clothes down in the river or maybe she'd expect him to wash his own. He cared not as long as they were sharing a life together. Tauriel wasn't permitted to see the home Kili was working to create for them and though she was curious, she trusted the kind soul she would soon marry and kept herself busy other ways.

As hard as it was to believe, she and Dwalin became fast friends as fellow warriors and together they cleaned out and reorganized the armouries and established practice rooms for the training or at least the refreshing of Erebor's army. When all was in order she set about fashioning herself a new bow, a task which absorbed her for so many hours Kili had to take up station in the armoury simply to receive any of her attention. Tauriel also designated herself a member of the watch and she and Kili spent long hours under the stars learning more about each other when one or the other of them was on duty.

Erebor, so different from the Woodland Realm, fascinated Tauriel and between Balin, Ori, Fili she was shown all parts of it from the forges to the cellars, the treasuries and storage rooms for their musical instruments (which she delighted in trying since music was second nature to elves, though of a different variety than dwarves preferred), and the various halls and lanes and tunnels and alleys and passages long unexplored in the massive, slowly healing underground city. If she was ever lacking for something to do, Tauriel could be found sorting through gold and jewels in assistance of the massive organization needed to clear Smaug's hoard. Gold had little value to elves but jewels, particularly the starlight ones returned to Thranduil in a gesture of peace and in hopes of re-establishing trade down the road, enthralled her.

The dwarves, ever loving to display their talents and possessions for those who appreciated them, looked kindly on her interest and the length of their betrothal had not yet passed before she was considered one of their own, something that pleased Kili greatly. And so the days passes swiftly with their many duties and before they had time to get anxious about the waiting, the date of their wedding had arrived.

Erebor, not yet restored to it's former glory, was hardly ready (or filled with enough of its exiled people) to host an extravagant event, so the ceremony ended up being quite simple which both Kili and Tauriel were grateful for. Thorin officiated, flower petals were thrown, and a very sweet kiss sealed their promise. Kili, having gleaned while little he could about Elven traditions beforehand was able to present his wife with a beautiful but modest slender gold ring fitted for her first finger where Elves wore their marriage rings. He would have loved to make it more elaborate as dwarves were wont to do but that was not to her taste. And Tauriel, curious as she was about everything that went on in the Mountain, had overseen the making of a heavy gold ring for her husband to be with gems inset - red for the fire moon, clear for starlight, brown for his eyes, green for hers, blue for the sky and water, black for the rock - combining many different colours that spoke of significant things for them. She'd used Fili's hand for the sizing and slipped it confidently on his fourth finger, as she'd learned that dwarves had a custom unlike that of her people.

A small feast was held afterwards and then finally the couple was able to retreat to their own quarters, Tauriel's jewel studded night blue dress whispering across the polished floors and complimenting the dark green wedding clothes Kili wore. At the entrance to their home from inside the Mountain Kili bade her close her eyes and led her through a stone door. From there the path split into two, which, he explained, gave them a way to get in from the back of their home or to walk around out into the open and use the front door.

For the purpose of this first viewing he led he her to the outside path and finally allowed her to open her eyes. Tauriel did an gasped in amazement at the seamless blending of their two worlds. "Welcome home Tauriel of Erebor," Kili said proudly, opening the door.

Tauriel exclaimed over everything after he had the lamps lit but the best was yet to come. Walking backwards, Kili pulled her to the window in their chamber and told her to look out. "There you have it amralime, all your beloved stars. Their light can shine on us as we sleep and perhaps they will bless your dreams with memories of home."

She smiled radiantly and shook her head. "My home now is where you are meleth-nin. Thank you. You have made us such a lovely dwelling and I look forward to being parted from you no more." Often, nearly every night for the past two months in fact, they'd been firmly separated by their vigilant chaperones - always a well meaning member of the Company and more often than not Fili who tended to let them alone to a certain point. Promised couples should be allowed a certain amount of leeway was his philosophy, but their dewy eyed looks and sometimes rather fervent kisses and embraces tended to make the others rather uncomfortable.

Tauriel shook away the memory of days gone by and sank down on the bed, allowing Kili to stand taller in front of her. "What now husband?"

Kili cupped her cheeks, brushing his lips over hers. "Now my lady, we marry in the tradition of your people. Then and only then will I get to call you my beloved wife."

A faint blush tinged her cheeks in the shadows and Tauriel directed his fingers to the clasp on her dress and found her mouth claimed ardently once he'd fumbled it open. The stars were the only witnesses to their joining and much later Tauriel fell asleep with her head on the pillow beside Kili's, content and filled with a belonging she had never know. They were connected now in a way none but death itself could sunder and she would savour every moment they were given. No one ever told her that love could be so full of joy. It was something she had never expected and a gift she would treasure along with the dwarf who had taught her what it meant to truly live.


End file.
